Sour Sweet
|hair = with and streaks |coat = |cutie mark = Three berries on a leaf (film) (merchandise) |voice = Sharon Alexander}}Sour Sweet is a female human and a student from Crystal Prep Academy.__TOC__ Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Sour Sweet appears in ''Friendship Games as a member of Crystal Prep Academy's sports team, the Shadowbolts. She complains when human Twilight Sparkle accidentally cuts in front of her on the bus to Canterlot High School, and she continues to act hostile towards her after Twilight offers to let her go ahead. Sour Sweet participates in the Academic Decathlon of the Friendship Games, being paired up with Sunny Flare during the woodcutting portion, and failing the spelling bee portion. Principal Cinch assigns her and Twilight to the archery portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, where she swiftly and expertly hits a bull's-eye. She is infuriated when Twilight struggles to keep up and wastes their team's early lead, and she gives her a backhanded compliment for taking their opponent Applejack's advice. After Twilight finally hits a bull's-eye, Sour Sweet becomes visibly disturbed when Twilight's dog Spike demonstrates the ability to speak and congratulates her. During the final event, Sour Sweet joins Principal Cinch and the other Shadowbolts in pressuring Twilight into releasing the magic she collected throughout the Games, and she watches in horror as the magic transforms Twilight into the monstrous Midnight Sparkle. As Midnight slowly destroys the world around her, Sour Sweet and her teammates help save their fellow students and the Wondercolts, pulling up one of Crystal Prep's students with Pinkie Pie's assistance. After Twilight returns to normal, Sour Sweet remorsefully admits the Shadowbolts' responsibility for what happened, accepting some of the blame before bitterly pinning most of it on Cinch. She and Upper Crust are later shown speaking with Dean Cadance before leaving with the rest of Crystal Prep's students. ''Dance Magic In ''Dance Magic, Sour Sweet and her friends from Crystal Prep have met Rarity at the Canterlot Mall, signing the Rainbooms up for the mall's dance competition. When Rarity mentions her ideas for the Rainbooms, Sour Sweet and the other Shadowbolts steal her ideas to use as their own, as they are entering the competition to raise money to take their classmates on a yacht for their Spring Dance. When Rarity confronts them at the CPA dance studio later with Twilight regarding it, Sour lies and says that the Shadowbolts have already submitted their entry, and if the Rainbooms try to do the same routine, people will think the Rainbooms are copying the Shadowbolts. However, it turns out that while they have the moves, the Shadowbolts don't have their own original music to use, having relied on Sapphire Shores' music this whole time. As they fear letting their classmates down, Rarity overheard them and offers a compromise, which Sour agrees to listen to. Working together, the Shadowbolts and Rainbooms put on a joint performance that wins the competition, allowing them to gain enough money to allow the Shadowbolts to take their classmates on the yacht trip after all. While the rest of the Rainbooms and Shadowbolts go to get something to drink, Rarity and Sour discuss having the Rainbooms attend the Spring Dance as well to perform there, though they will need new outfits, allowing Rarity and Sour to share ideas as they join the rest of their friends. Other depictions Software Sour Sweet appears in the Equestria Girls mobile app and as a playable character in Hasbro's Archery Game. Chapter books In the novel Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise, Sour Sweet appears alongside Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare to taunt Twilight. By the end of the book, she changes her attitude towards Twilight and her new friends and begins acting nicer. Friendship Games description She's always ready to let someone know when their behavior isn't appropriate – she's not afraid to call people out. She can be sarcastic and lacks team spirit. ''My Little Pony'' Facebook description Applejack. Sour Sweet. They’re both fast. They’re both strong. Both of them tell it like it is. But when the Friendship Games start, there’s only one winner. Who do you think will be victorious? Merchandise At least two Equestria Girls dolls of Sour Sweet were released as part of the toyline's Friendship Games lineup: a "Sporty Style" variant and a "School Spirit" variant. The Sporty Style doll comes with a bow and arrow. Sour Sweet's description on the back of her Sporty Style doll's packaging reads, "Practice proper form!" Sour Sweet also appears in Hasbro-licensed merchandise by Fashion Angels. Personality True to her name, Sour Sweet has a bipolar personality where she alternates between being sarcastic and rude and obnoxiously nice. She acts mean towards Twilight throughout Friendship Games, irritated by her thoughtless and clumsy behavior, which she believes will cost her team's victory in the games. Much like the rest of her school, Sour Sweet is highly competitive and confident in her athletic skill, and she is willing to use peer pressure against Twilight to manipulate her into using magic for Crystal Prep's benefit. After this ends up endangering both schools, Sour Sweet becomes remorseful and helps rescue her classmates alongside Canterlot High students. By the events of Dance Magic, she still shows some signs of her bipolar personality around Rarity, but by the end of the special, she manages to show better control of it as her initial competitive spirit under Principal Cinch fades as the Shadowbolts and Rainbooms become better friends, especially with Crystal Prep now under Dean Cadance's kinder authority as the new principal. Quotes Gallery References es:Sour Sweet pl:Sour Sweet pt:Sour Sweet pt-br:Sour Sweet Category:Female characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Students from Crystal Prep Academy Category:Rival